Bodyguard
by yuna53
Summary: Somehow, Lancelot and Sinbad crossed paths. And now Lancelot works for Sindbad,earning the most delectable payment. Knuxadow Yaoi Twoshot. ;3 Don't like, don't read please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character In the Sonic series in any way shape or form. No monetary gain will be attained from this fiction. **

Lancelot eyed his surroundings with great confusion. He remembered battling a couple of knights from the underworld, and then a bright flash of dark light. He woke up in a strange place, somewhat sandy and surprisingly hot. He stood up and brushed the sand off of his armor, and removed his helmet to give him some resistance from the heat. Step, Step, Step, Step "Where...am I?" Step, Step, Step, Step "This isn't Camelot, nor is it Avalon. Maybe this is... where Sonic came from?" "HALT!" The dark hedgehog looked up at the two guards blocking his path with their spears. "Speak your name and your purpose for heading toward the kingdom!" He growled, and reached behind his back to grab Arondight in defense. The two guards readied themselves for battle, and the three combatants lunged at each other. However, all three of them faltered slightly as a figure dashed in between the foray. "HOLD IT! Why are you fighting him? Can't you see that he is a wearily traveler who has lost his way?" The guards bowed their heads in shame. "Sinbad! Forgive our quarreling. Yet he was heading in the direction of the kings Castle. We were only carrying out our duties." Sinbad Sighed. "Fine then, carry on. However, don't think that the king will not hear of this incident. Understood?" Again, the guards bowed their heads in shame. Sinbad walked toward Lancelot, who seemed entranced by his mysterious encounter. "Don't worry about the guards; they will bring no harm to you. How about we head over to my abode so we can talk about your adventurous journey here?" Lancelot nodded and they walked toward Sinbad's mansion together.

~Sinbad's Mansion~

Lancelot looked around in wonder. He viewed so many Jewels, so many Statues of Sinbad, and a multitude of servants that bade to his every wish. 'Maybe this won't be so bad...' They walked into a dining room where a multitude of guests sat, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their food. As soon as they noticed Sinbad, they cheered... and started whispering to one another after Lancelot entered the room. Sinbad cleared his throat. "Friends, this young traveler has ventured far to come here, and for tonight he will be a guest in this house. So please, welcome him with great generosity from our great city!" The guests cheered and a large amount of food filled the table. Sinbad sat in his chair, and motioned for Lancelot to sit beside him. "So tell me, adventurer. What is your name?" Lancelot cleared his throat. "I am Lancelot, knight of the round table. Or, well... used to be. After a blue hedgehog named Sonic left our world, we disbanded. Our new king, Allen, disbanded us and called upon a new quarry of knights. Since we went our separate ways, I decided to slay the remaining monsters that still roamed around. I entered into a lengthy battle with a great dragon, because he guarded a treasure that can be used to purge the remainder of the monsters from the world. However, just as I was about to dash past the dragon to catch enough distance to deal an ending blow, a bright flash of dark light hit me. I woke up in the sand, near a large castle before you appeared. If it weren't for this chance meeting, I might have been locked away.

I thank you, Sinbad." He bows to his host, but he is interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. "No no. No need for such formalities. I am merely pleased that you have taken the time to explain your adventure to me. I have two more questions though. Are you intent on returning home?" Lancelot looked toward his Sword and back toward Sinbad. "Considering how my comrades don't work with me anymore and the king treating me as an exile, then not likely." Sinbad's friendly smile widened. 'Hm... If he has no desire to return home... maybe he can be of some use to me.' "Hm... you seem to be a skilled fighter. Would you be interested in becoming a bodyguard?" Lancelot rubbed his chin in thought. 'Hm... Maybe I can use this offer to my advantage. He looks exactly like Gawain, and possibly preforms like him too.' "I seem to not have anything else to do. And what about payment?" Sinbad nodded in agreement. "Your efforts will not go unrewarded. I pay my servants generously. So you shall receive the same." Lancelot smirked. "No, I am not referring to money. I lust for something... else." Sinbad flinched in surprise. He had never met someone who never wanted payment in money before. "So... what form of payment do you desire?" Lancelot smirked and ran his finger underneath his host's chin. "I prefer to be paid, with pleasure. Not pleasures of greed... but pleasures of the flesh." The dinner guests gasped as they watched the entire foray carry on. Sinbad looked toward the wall in thought. 'Dammit. I've never met someone who wanted to be paid in... That way. However, I need a bodyguard. My other one died in an attempt to protect me. Should I trust him... wait! He crossed paths with that hedgehog! If He can act better than that blue idiot, then I can trust someone like him. "I have never ever been asked to pay in this way, but if that is what you desire then I will hire you. I am in desperate need of a new bodyguard, and I must make sacrifices if need be." Lancelot grinned in acknowledgement and bowed on one knee, grabbing Sinbad's hand and kissing it. "I am at your service."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character In the Sonic series in any way shape or form. No monetary gain will be attained from this fiction.**

Lancelot paced in the halls. He was eager to collect his first payment for the month that he has served his master, and hopefully convince his master to pay him more often. He knew the long line of servants would relinquish into an empty hallway, and only then he will claim his 'pay'. His imagination ran wild as he thought of Sinbad seductively lying on the bed, His legs slightly parted, the undergarment showing a delightful bulge, the backside with the string barely covering the entry point under a gorgeous tail. His thinking brought a slight drop of blood from his nose, causing a young servant to worry. He ran into the room to collect his payment and inform Sinbad of Lancelot's condition. The dark hedgehog came to his senses when a cloth was brought up to his nose. "Lancelot! Are you unharmed?" He realized what was going on... and he regained posture with a little bow in apology for his mistake. "Forgive me... I was caught up in a moment that caused my blood to rise with excitement. Is it time for my payment?" Sinbad flinched with a blush, taking one step away. "Err... yes. I have finished paying the rest of my servants. It is only fair that I give you the same." Lancelot nodded in agreement, and in a matter of seconds Sinbad was being carried by his quite handsome bodyguard. "Very well then... Allow me to escort you toward your bedroom."

He ran down the hallways, right into Sinbad's sleeping quarters. He took the time to marvel at the decor and the wide bed that had many pillows and was covered in the finest woven red silk. Sinbad, however, was a little impatient with being carried and demanded that he be released at once. Lancelot did as he was commanded and threw him onto the bed, leaping into it with him. He removed his armor quickly, revealing everything hidden. The wise echidna was quite astonished by the display; he couldn't help but let his eyes wander into dangerous waters.

"Humph... like what you see, Oh great Sinbad? Let me assure you, this is just the start of this charade." Sinbad smirked and lowered his robe, showing off his clothed erection. "Possibly I am, but don't think that I am some easy contender. You'll have to tame me first." Lancelot's eyes narrowed slightly as his smirk grew wider. "Oh? Is that a challenge? Well then... I accept." Sinbad moved in closer to his bodyguard. "I'll make the first move." Lips touched for a brief moment, hearts were intertwined, and bodies tensed in anticipation for the next move. Lancelot slightly jumped as he felt the head of his shaft being licked by a skilled tongue. "What's this? Giving me a show? Oh my... you are much too generous Sinbad." Sinbad purred with delight when he took the length into his mouth and felt a hand reach behind his dreads. The dark hedgehog sighed as he sat back slightly, and watched as his master sucked him off. "Mmph... mmph" The red echidna moaned around the large, hedgehog cock intensifying his bodyguard's pleasure. He decided to take two of his ungloved fingers and gently pressed on the hedgehog's lips, silently asking for entry. Lancelot granted his request, and soon enough two saliva coated fingers were extracted from his mouth. He purred as he watched the two fingers sneak behind his master, entering him. Sinbad slightly failed to hide a slight squeak from the intrusion, but that notion passed immediately as he started scissoring himself. "My… you seem to have practiced on yourself before, great adventurer. Are you quite fond of doing this?" Sinbad lifted his head from the hedgehog's stiff member, his face stained with a blush. "I…err… had some practice…" They both shifted their positions on the bed with Lancelot on top of Sinbad on all fours. "Now it's time for the main event. Master, if you would?" Sinbad nodded and removed his hand from his rear end. With a smirk and a gentle thrust, Lancelot breached Sinbad's tail hole. He gasped in surprise and slight pain at the sudden intrusion. The dark hedgehog smirked in content as he inched his member all the way to the hilt, causing Sinbad to jump slightly. "Heh… What's the matter, master? I thought you had some practice?" He growled in annoyance. "Yes, but I…*pant* don't do this –Ah! - often." Lancelot chuckled to himself, pulled out slightly, and thrust himself back inside. "AH!" Gently the dark hedgehog pumped his member in and out of his master's body, waiting for his next command. "nngh! M…more…" Sinbad pleaded and his bodyguard happily obeyed. The thrusts became harder and rougher, making the red echidna moan louder in pleasure. "Yes… you love that… Don't you? Fucking slutty master…" He gripped the bed sheets tighter. "Y-yes… give …me more! AH! YES!" Lancelot gripped his master's neglected member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "AH! Lancelot! I…I'm going to…AH LOSE IT!" He growled, grabbing the base of his shaft and holding it so he couldn't. "Oh no you don't… you aren't coming without ME!" The red echidna squeaked in pain as the thrusting continued. "Grr… Master…. MASTER!" Lancelot released his grip on his master's member, allowing the tired echidna to release the energy built up inside. Sinbad shuddered as he felt himself being filled with his bodyguard's seed. They both panted as they fell onto the bed. "Now *pant pant* wasn't that fun? Maybe you should pay me more often, master." He smirked at his bodyguard's enthusiasm. "I might… how about every Monday? For some odd reason, I hate Mondays. And I think paying you those days might make me start to like it." Lancelot slightly smiled as his master fell asleep. "Looks like I will look forward to tomorrow then."

END…or is it?


End file.
